


Isaac Lahey x Reader | Requests

by snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Light Angst, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romance, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales/pseuds/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of all my prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So about this gift....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I love what you did with the Derek Drabble, so maybe can you do a 26 with Isaac??? Please and Thank you with a cherry on top...

_A/N: Aw, shucks, thank you! My first official Isaac request!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**I got you a present.**

Xxx

“Just tell me what it _iiiissssss_!” You whined, ending in a pitiful laugh at Isaac’s smirk.

“No.” His answer was short and to the point, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

“You know I hate surprises, Isaac. You know that.”

“I do.” You wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face. “That’s why I’m doing this. To _torture_ you because I’m _evil_.”

You stared at him in silence, a single eyebrow quirk daring him to cave first. He simply mirrored it, making you groan in frustration after a minute. “Isaac!” You were practically mumbling pathetically, knowing you wouldn’t get anywhere, but it felt good to whine every once in awhile, since most of your days were spent battling the forces of evil for your life. You felt you were allowed a little “normal” teenaged behavior between ass kickings.

“Okay fine. You want to know what it is?” He clasped his hands behind his back, rocking up and down on the balls of his feet like a school boy. Even wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Damn you loved this dork.

But why was he giving up so easily? You eyed him warily. You could practically feel your eyebrows touching as they narrowed skeptically. “Now I’m not so sure…”

He laughed. “Okay. Well I’m telling you anyway. I got you a present.”

You nodded for him to go on, but he just grinned. “I got you a present.”

“That’s it? I finally break you down and that’s it?!”

“Hey! I got you a present. That’s the truth, give or take a few minor details.” He tossed his head from side to side as if deciding whether or not the details were, in fact, minor.

Reaching out to pull you close, he gave you a gentle hug. “Just trust me, okay?”

He rested his chin on the top of your head as you buried your nose in his chest, inhaling deeply. “Okay. But this had better be good,” your voice was muffled against his shirt, making it lose any implication of revenge you tried to convey.

“Okay,” he chuckled.

The sound of his laugh vibrated against your skin. It was a wonderful feeling. One you could feel spreading all the way to your toes, making you warm and tingly.

“I love you, you know that, right?” You said into his chest, snaking your arms around his waist.

“I had an inkling,” he smiled.

You sat there in a comfortable silence, slightly swaying from side to side as if to some silent music. You looked up at him, pinning your chin to his chest. “So about this gift….”


	2. Don't die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 44 with Isaac? Maybe with the girl as his best friend please.

_A/N: This was really fun to write!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**If you die, I’m gonna kill you.**

Xxx

“This plan is ridiculous!” You whisper-shouted down to Isaac from your bedroom window on the second story. 

“That’s what makes it awesome!” He called back, grinning like a little kid. You knew Isaac’s past, and being able to make him smile like a five-year-old was enough to cement your participation in even the stupidest of ideas. 

Trying to climb down, muttering swear words and surely waking the entire neighborhood, you made your way down the vines on the side of the house, slipping with about five feet left, flailing your arms as if they would help you fly, and falling down to your certain death. 

Only, right before you expected to hit the ground, you felt arms wrapped around you. Looking up into the eyes of your best friend, you breathed a thank you. 

He only shrugged, setting you down on your feet softly. “Being a werewolf has certain perks.”

Xxx

You were in the car, almost to the loft for this “last minute emergency pack meeting” when Isaac asked you to pull over, his eyes glowing yellow. 

“That will never fail to creep me out,” you muttered, shuddering slightly as you put the car in park. 

After a moment of silence, Isaac turned to you. “Stay here. Call the group. There’s no time for a meeting. It’s here.”

Your eyes went wide and you grabbed his upper arm, tugging him back into his seat before he took off. “What?!” He said. 

“Oh hell no! You are not leaving me here alone while some big bad thing is out there. This is how people die.”

“People die lots of ways, Y/N.”

After a moment of silence, you mimicked him in a ridiculous voice. “Shut up. In all the movies, this is how it starts. And this is sure as hell not the way I’m going to go.”

“Stiles always waits in the car,” he pointed out. 

“He is always told to stay in the car, but does he? No. And he has a bat. All I have is my sarcastic wit and ridiculously long eyelashes. What am I going to do, bat it to death with rapid blinking?”

There was a moment of utter silence, a look shared between the two of you. 

“You and Stiles are too much alike,” he commented with a smile. 

After another moment. “Call the gang. I have to go out there. Stay here.”

You pulled his arm back once more, barely flinching when he turned back with his yellow eyes and a growl of frustration. 

“Okay. Fine. But on one condition. If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”


	3. Wild Horses Couldn’t Keep Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32 and isaac pretty plssss

_A/N: This turned out really fluffy and sweet._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.**

Xxx

He was pacing the floor, so much so, you were afraid he’d wear a hole in the rug. He ran his hands through his hair roughly, staring at the floor and muttering. Gesturing with his hands on occasion, as if debating himself. 

“Isaac?” You ventured softly, but he didn’t respond. 

“Isaac?” You tried just a little bit louder, but he still didn’t respond. 

Walking over to him slowly, you said his name a bit louder, reaching out to gently touch his arm. “Isaac?”

He flinched out of your touch, and you immediately withdrew your hand. “Sorry. Didn’t think it through first. Where were you?”

“I, uh….” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth from his heels to his toes, watching his feet intently as he did so. “You…..” He held a hand out in front of him, gesturing hesitantly to you before he raised it and scrubbed the back of his neck and hair, his cheeks starting to turn pink. “We….” He gestured to himself with the same hand, the other still firmly in his pocket. 

Reaching out, you took his hand, lowering it and holding it between the two of you, stepping one step closer. “Isaac, it’s okay. Just tell me.”

You were so close your neck was craned all the way back to look up at him, his bent all the way down. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

You blinked a few times, absorbing his words. _Love_? 

He looked up, staring at the wall, pulling his other hand out of his pocket and slamming it against his thigh. “Great. Now I scared you. Of course. This is what happens. Everyone I love leaves me, whether by choice or by fate, and I knew if I told you, you would freak out and leave, but I just couldn’t…. I couldn’t keep it in any longer. I love you, Y/N.” He looked back down to you, his eyes brimming with tears and his bottom lip trembling, but the look behind the pain, the look behind the fear, was one of pure adoration, pure love, everything right. It was home. “I love you.”

“Isaac Lahey, if you think for one moment that even wild horses could keep me away from you, you are crazy.”

He smiled, chuckling, a wet sound from the tears still stuck in his throat. “But see, we usually fight worse things than wild horses. Those I could probably deal with, I don’t know. We have never had those come to town….”

You slapped his chest playfully, smiling through your tears. “Come foxes or tricksters, wolves or demons, lizards or devils, nothing will keep me away from you.”


	4. Cup of Java

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'I’m a barista and you’re the obnoxious customer who comes through and orders a venti macchiato while talking on the phone the whole time so I misspell your name in increasingly creative ways every day' one with Isaac?

_A/N: This was a lot of fun. I hope you like it! All the drinks and prices are Starbucks, and I do not own them. (But man oh man if I did.)_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

  
**“I’m a barista and you’re the obnoxious customer who comes through and orders a venti macchiato while talking on the phone the whole time so I misspell your name in increasingly creative ways every day” AU**

Xxx

Oh. This guy was cute. His eyes were kind and bright, and blue as the sky. He had a scarf that was borderline weird for this time of year, but enough over the line that you let it slide. He smiled at you, and bats grew in your stomach, fluttering around like stupid things. His voice was super sweet as he ordered. “One venti caramel macchiato, please.”

“That’ll be $5.14,” you said, pressing the few buttons, processing his payment, and grabbing a cup. “What name is that under?”

Right then his phone rang, and he fumbled in his pocket to get it as he mumbled an answer you didn’t quite get. But before you could ask, he was stepping off to the side in a heated conversation. 

You thought he had said ‘Isaac’, and you saw the last name on his card was ‘Lahey’, so you went with that, staring at the name like a schoolgirl writing initials inside hearts on the inside of a textbook before marking the appropriate drink on the side and adding it to the line up.

“One venti caramel macchiato for-” the counter guy called, but “Isaac” was already swooping in, still on the phone, and picking the drink up. Tipping it toward you in a thank you before hurrying out of the shop. 

Xxx

The next day the same thing happened, except he came in on the phone. He pointed to it held at his ear, making his hand move in a blah blah blah open and closed motion and sliding a piece of paper over that said, “Same thing as yesterday, please.” With a little smilie face. 

He paid and was once again over at the side, the phone call once again becoming heated. 

Well. If he wasn’t going to pay attention and give you a name, you may as well have fun. 

“One venti caramel macchiato for ‘I-saw-a-cat Laying’!”

It took everything you had to not burst out laughing at the look he gave the order caller when he heard the name. 

Xxx

On phone. Paper with smiley face. Stupid name. This became routine. 

“I-shtick-(the) Landing!”

The list went on and on until finally it just said, “That guy who is always on his phone!”

His cheeks had blushed at that, a few laughs going around the shop after he had left, and he looked over his shoulder from outside, as if he could hear you. 

Xxx

The next day he came in holding his phone and his wallet in one hand, as soon as he had paid, his phone went off right on cue. 

He hit ignore. 

About to tell you his name, a buzzing sound made you both glance at his phone. Some people named ‘Derek’, 'Scott’, and 'Stiles’ all really needed to talk to him, sending him multiple messages. Then an 'Allison’, 'Erica’, 'Lydia’, 'Kira’, 'Peter’, 'Boyd’, 'Chris’….. 

“You sure are popular,” you remarked with a chuckle. 

“One of the perks of having a pack here in Beacon Hills,” he cut himself short at your questioning look. “Pack as in friends. Pack mentality and all.” You nodded slowly, a smile growing on your face as he began muttering nonsense, his cheeks blooming red. “Isaac Lahey,” he finally said after a clear of his throat. 

You smiled brightly, nodding as you wrote the name and set it in the line up. 

No one was there that day as his order was called, “One venti caramel macchiato for Isaac Lahey!” So as he looked over to you to thank you, you flashed your yellow eyes at him. “No problem. Go help your pack. And tell them all I say hey. Been meaning to get around to the loft again one of these days. Need to discuss some things with the Hale’s.”

The way he took a step back made you laugh. “How did you- I would have known-”

You gestured behind you. “Coffee. Natural aromatic palate cleanser. I spend so much time around it, it’s kinda sunk into my pores in a way. I guess I’m the sort of unofficial watchdog of Beacon Hills.”

He was about to speak again when a customer walked in. “Tell everyone hi. And tell Derek to come by someday this week with you. I’ll have a java chip frappuccino waiting just for him.”


	5. Do it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AU" prompt with Isaac?

_A/N: Sometimes you get ideas that are just plain stupid, but make you laugh, and those are the ideas you should pursue. Laughter is the best part of life, so do it often. I hope this drabble makes some people laugh. And I hope your day only gets better from here, wherever you may be._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**“I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AU**

Xxx

You and Isaac were pack mates. And reluctant roommates. But most importantly, you loved to irritate one another to no end. Not only was it fun for each of you respectively, but it drove Derek, your alpha, crazy, and that in and of itself could be completely satisfying. 

Today you were trotting in with Isaac after school, heading up to the loft to go a few rounds on the mats, seeing who was scrappier. Stopping briefly to check a text message, you looked up when you heard an odd, repetitive sound. Your eyes narrowed as you saw Isaac attack the “door close” button on the elevator, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he used supernatural speed to try and make the button respond in kind. 

With a flourish and a roll, you sprinted toward the closing doors, just making it through as they shut, popping up with a grin as Isaac groaned. Hooking your thumbs in your backpack straps, you looked to him innocently, then to the buttons, seeing the top floor already pushed. 

Reaching out, you slid your hands down the row of buttons, making them all light up but one, which Isaac pointed at with a smirk. “You missed one.”

Looking over at it, you said a cheery thanks before pushing it with fervor, smirking yourself when he pulled a hand down his face, muttering, “I didn’t mean you had to press it.”

The building was old, and it was a miracle the elevator still worked at all, so with painstakingly slow speed, it jostled slowly up, floor to floor, the doors opening and closing each time with a ding. 

You turned to Isaac after the fifth floor and stared at him as the ding for six, seven and eight went off before simply saying, “You started it.”

Both of you burst out laughing after several more dings, finally quieting down and wiping your eyes as it opened to the loft floor, revealing Derek and Peter standing in the hallway, arms crossed, scowls in full swing. 

Peter reached in and pulled the emergency stop button, causing the two of you to jolt unsettlingly. “We heard dinging.” He looked at you. “We heard a very odd dinging sound,” he turned to Isaac, “and we thought, ‘Hmmmm. The elevator must be malfunctioning’.” He looked at both of you. 

You and Isaac pointed at one another simultaneously. 

Derek rolled his eyes, reaching in, pushing the stop back in and pressing every button with one swipe of his hand except for the button for the bottom floor, which he pressed on it’s own with emphasis. “When you get there, take the stairs back up.” The doors closed as his eyes glowed red, and you heard his muffled voice through the steel. “Twice.” 

Awkwardly, the doors opened and closed onto that floor once more since Derek had hit the button along with the rest. “Pray I don’t cut the cords on your way down,” he said dismissively as the doors shut once more. 

You and Isaac both attacked the ground floor button, trying to make it go faster.


	6. When werewolves fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isaac with the deathly afraid of flying sitting next to on a plane AU? ( last on the list ) holy shit i love u sm

_A/N: Aw, thank you! I love you just for asking me! It means a lot. (Plus you made me grin really big. “Holy shit” *smile*)_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**“This is a five-hour-long plane ride, we’re sitting together and you’re deathly afraid of flying” AU**

Xxx

You found your seat, right on the aisle, eyeing the window seat enviously as you attempted to lift your carry on into the overhead bin. You had crammed as much as you could into that thing, not wanting to pay to send any other luggage under, and the result was a weight you simply could not lift. 

Suddenly a large hand covered your small one tugging on the handle, making you jump. Whipping your head around to face the owner of the hand behind you, you smacked the stranger in the face with your hair as it flew out around you. 

A set of bright blue eyes blinked a few times, a startled but amused look in them as you apologized. The man they belonged to smiled, waving you off with his free hand, the other still firmly over yours, leaving you both in an awkward hunch in the middle of the plane aisle, awkward coughs from the line of people behind the two of you. 

“Let me get that for you,” he said, and all you could do was nod dumbly, removing your hand gently from under his and standing up straight, the sound of his voice making your own run and hide. It was sweet, and comforting, and oh so soft. 

He lifted the bag like it was nothing, his shirt riding up slightly as his arms rose above his head, causing you to look to your seat with a blush, feigning interest in which of the two seats was actually yours. When you turned to thank him, your hair whipped around again, but he dodged it, leaning back, his reflexes surprisingly quick. Looking to him wide eyed, you both chuckled. “Thanks,” you said softly, oblivious to the line of people still waiting behind the two of you. 

After another awkward moment of silence, you took your seat, scowling when he lifted his own bag into the bin overhead. Looking down at you, then double checking his ticket, he motioned to the seat next to you. “Looks like we’re neighbors for the next five hours.”

You smiled nervously. This was going to be a long flight. 

Xxx

A really long flight. 

Turns out tall, trim, and handsome beside you was a scaredy cat when it came to flying. But, cats have nine lives. He acted like he was living his last one. 

It all started with a nervous gulp as the seat belt light came on, and the stewardesses came out to give the safety instructions. He turned to look at every exit, every indicated safety feature, opening up the handbook in the seat pocket in front of him, and studying it intensely. 

Then a nervous laugh as the engines fired up and the plane began to back up toward the runway. 

You were third in line for take off, and you studied the man next to you, his head thrown back against the headrest, eyes shut, quietly muttering some words you couldn’t quite make out over and over. 

“You’re not much of one for flying, are you?” You asked him softly, smiling when his head snapped to face you, eyes shooting open. 

“Is it that obvious?” He chuckled nervously. 

He reached out and grabbed your hand as it sat on the armrest between the two of you when the plane took off, muttering that phrase over and over again, but you still couldn’t quite make it out. 

He looked at you briefly, and it could have just been the sun through the window, but you swore his eyes flashed gold for a second. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure. But can I ask your name first?”

He chuckled, the sound finally a little less tense for the first time since he had clicked his seat belt. “Isaac. Isaac Lahey.” He squeezed your hand as the plane leveled out, looking at you with such honesty in his eyes. “I’m deathly afraid of flying.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” You squeezed his hand back with a smile, enjoying the small chuckle he gave. 

A bit of turbulence had him muttering again, and this time you could clearly make out the words, though his voice was still soft. “Alpha, beta, omega.”

You smiled. His eyes had glowed earlier. “So, Isaac Lahey,” you said softly. “When were you going to tell me you were a werewolf?”

He snapped his head to the side, looking right at you. “How did you-”

“That’s the Hale mantra. I was an intern with Deaton for a while, right before Scott started working there. You could say I saw a thing or two.”

“Yeah, well, it’s barely working. Know any other tricks that will make the next five hours pass by?”

You laughed. “No, sorry. Though, now I can honestly never say the phrase, ‘when werewolves fly’ to Deaton ever again.”


	7. Most Improved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I had an idea for an Isaac Lahey drabble-imaginey-thingy where the reader is a human and a part of the pack, but she and Isaac have despised each other since the first time they’d met? And they’re constantly arguing and trying to piss the other one off and stuff? Then at one of the meetings Scott decides to pair up people to train together, who he reckons would benefit most from each other’s strengths in different areas, and he pairs y/n and Isaac so that he can help her with-(second message)-self defence etc. and y/n can help him to learn more about the creatures in the Bestiary and their strengths and weaknesses or something? (And he probably paired them together just to be a lil shit as well haha!) They both hate this and seem determined to make each other’s life hell, but then eventually start to fall for each other? And it could get kinda cute or whatever you feel like? Sorry if this is too long and too weird haha! :3 xx”

_A/N: Not too long or too weird at all! I loved writing this one! You have great ideas!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon: “I had an idea for an Isaac Lahey drabble-imaginey-thingy where the reader is a human and a part of the pack, but she and Isaac have despised each other since the first time they’d met? And they’re constantly arguing and trying to piss the other one off and stuff? Then at one of the meetings Scott decides to pair up people to train together, who he reckons would benefit most from each other’s strengths in different areas, and he pairs y/n and Isaac so that he can help her with-(second message)-self defence etc. and y/n can help him to learn more about the creatures in the Bestiary and their strengths and weaknesses or something? (And he probably paired them together just to be a lil shit as well haha!) They both hate this and seem determined to make each other’s life hell, but then eventually start to fall for each other? And it could get kinda cute or whatever you feel like? Sorry if this is too long and too weird haha! :3 xx”**

Xxx

Sometimes people come into your life, and you’re eternally grateful. The things they bring only enrich your existence and make everything in life brighter.

Isaac Lahey was not one of these people. You despised him. He was so pompous, and rude, and pretentious, and rude, and snarky, and rude, and an ass, and rude. And did you mention he was rude? Anytime you tried to talk at pack meetings, he would scoff and roll his eyes. 

At school, even if they called on you for the answer, he would answer before you could.

And being a werewolf, he beat you at just about everything because he was “stronger, faster, just altogether better”, as he would say, and you would open and shut your mouth before lamely acting like a middle schooler and huffing, “Oh yeah? Well, I’m rubber and you’re glue - whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you!” Followed by stomping off like a five-year-old. 

Scott knew this, the little shit, and decided to pair you two together today during a training session at the loft. 

“Today, I am going to partner you with someone who I think has a strength you are lacking. Please try not to kill each other,” Scott had said with a smirk, looking pointedly at you and Isaac who had somehow ended up close to you, and your stomach dropped. 

You missed all the announcements of partners, all the groans or cheering, because you only had one thought blaring in your head. _Not Isaac_.

“Isaac and Y/N.”

That thought had now become, _Kill Scott McCall_.

“Isaac, I want you to help Y/N work on her fighting skills. She’s strong, and packs a mean punch when she can get it in, but she needs to know how to defend herself a little better so she can last long enough to throw those punches. Y/N, I want you to work with Isaac on the Bestiary. He needs to quit attacking first and asking questions later. He needs to know what he is going into.”

You and Isaac looked to each other with an eye roll before sighing and making your way over to the mats. 

You had just about had enough of Isaac sneering and not letting you get any semblance of a defensive move in when Scott clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention. “Okay, guys. This is going to continue throughout the week until next pack meeting. Meet up every day and work on what I told you. Most improved group next week gets to choose pizza and movies for a month.”

Well. This was going to be a long week. 

Xxx

You stayed behind to hold up your end of the bargain, going over the Bestiary with Isaac. 

To your surprise he was somewhat civil, letting you talk, and finish your answers before moving on to the next one. 

Derek walked through the room from the couch to the kitchen, looking at the two of you before smiling and shaking his head. Isaac seemed to change demeanor immediately, sitting up straighter, and puffing out his chest. “What?” He asked Derek, trying to seem nonchalant. 

“Nothing,” Derek chuckled, disappearing into the kitchen, Isaac almost instantly deflating back to a hunched position over the books, fully immersed once again. It was as if when anyone else was looking at either of you, he was…. Defensive? No. _Protective_. 

You shook your head, not able to process the thought of Isaac actually having a meaningful level of character. You weren’t used to him being anything but annoying. 

Snapping the books shut, you put them back in your backpack wordlessly. Isaac seemed to take the cue, helping you, making you pause in shock briefly, staring at him for just a moment before resuming your packing. 

“So, tomorrow, same routine?” Isaac asked, his voice sincere for once. 

“Yeah,” you said softly, actually earning a small smile from him, which you returned. 

Xxx

Three days in, and you were still alive. Bruised and wearing layers from all the training, but alive. 

“Think fast!” You heard behind you, ducking as you saw Isaac’s shadow approach, swinging around and blocking some half hearted throws he sent your way, smiling. “Good!” He said as you slammed your locker shut with a satisfying thud, clicking your lock. 

“I have a good teacher,” you joked, nudging his shoulder with your own as you both walked to class. His bashful smile caught you off guard. He seemed to have a new layer every day, he just kept it all wrapped up under those scarves. 

Xxx

At the end of the week, the two of you danced around the mat, showing Scott what you had learned. He made you go with a few other people just to make sure Isaac wasn’t going easy on you. You caught a glimpse of Isaac’s face as you and Derek skirted the mat, and you could have sworn you saw his eyes glow and his lip curl in a protective snarl toward Derek. 

But after you downed Derek with ease, enjoying the surprised look on his face, you looked over and saw Isaac beaming. 

Next, you had printed up a bunch of flash cards, the picture of a creature on the front, and it’s info on the back. Showing him the pictures, he had to name it, and three facts about it, and he had one minute to get through as many as he could. 

When he was finished, you had lost count, but the stack in your hand was smaller than the stack on the table of ones he’d guessed. 

Standing up with a cry of triumph, everyone cheering as you smiled, he ran around the desk, wrapped you into a hug, and then it happened. 

His lips were on yours. Yours were on his. Both of your lips were touching in an unexpected, chaste victory kiss, and the room went silent. 

The two of you pulled apart, Isaac’s lips still pursed, his eyes wide as he held you around the waist, looking down at you as you looked up at him. 

“Well,” Scott said, breaking the silence. “I’d say that’s the most improved.”


	8. It Wasn't You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tried to barge into a private conversation so I said something devastatingly witty and dismissive but you came back with something even meaner and more clever AU with Isaac?

_A/N: Okay. Admittedly not my best. But I can’t think of something more witty!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**“You tried to barge into a private conversation so I said something devastatingly witty and dismissive but you came back with something even meaner and more clever” AU**

Xxx

“So then what happened?” Lydia asked you as the two of you walked down the hall. 

“Well, I’m not one to kiss and tell, but….” You raised your eyebrows and bit your bottom lip as she squealed. 

“No way! Are you serious?”

Suddenly Isaac was between the two of you, his arms spread around your shoulders, walking with you. “So? What’re we gossiping about today?”

“Oh, go to hell, Isaac,” you stopped walking and ducked, his arm passing over your head as he made a u-turn with Lydia still in tow, a rather uncomfortable look on her face. 

“What?” He said with a smile. “I like to keep up on all the latest Beacon Hills news.”

“We were just talking about who of the guys has the biggest-” Lydia began, smirking when Isaac covered his ears, making random vocalizations to try and drown out whatever she was going to say. 

“La, la, la, la, la, not listening! Can’t hear you!”

When he looked between the two of you to make sure you were done, dropping his hands slowly, bringing them up just a fraction as if you would suddenly spew out a word, you just smirked, watching his hands finally fall to his sides before saying, “Don’t worry. Your name wasn’t mentioned.”

If looks could kill, Isaac Lahey was killing you slowly with a simmering glower. 

“Ha-ha,” he mocked, “but I have enhanced hearing, remember,” he tapped his ear as if you didn’t know what he meant, “so I hear everything the guys _and_ girls discuss in the locker rooms. And I know for a fact, that one, you have no idea what you’re talking about, and two, there’s no way in hell you’ll ever find out.”


	9. Just Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We wouldn’t be having this conversation if you had just listened” with Isaac Lahey?

_A/N: I couldnt help myself. I hope you like it. It’s so fluffy!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**We wouldn’t be having this conversation if you had just listened**

Xxx

“No, that is _not_ what you said,” Isaac argued, his tone turning annoyed and somewhat venomous. 

“ _Yes_ , it is,” you shot back, your voice every bit as annoyed as his was. 

“Why? Why would you ever say something like that?”

“Because it’s the truth!” You looked at him with eyebrows raised. 

“Oh. So you think that my scarves are ‘annoying’, and ‘ugly’, and ‘weird’?” The inflection he put on your supposed words made you narrow your eyes in disbelief, a small smile of amusement turning up your lips, which just made him scowl even deeper, huffing out a breath like a balloon let loose. 

“ _No_ ,” you drew the word out, shaking your head slowly. “I said your scarves were ‘annoying’ because they always get in the way when I try to hug you. My face gets smashed into a mass of cloth and it’s hard to breathe.”

The mask of anger he wore slowly began to fade. 

“I said they were ‘ugly’, but I was referring to them compared to your bare neck. I would much rather see your skin, and on that note, have my face pressed into the crook of your neck rather than the crook of your scarf because you smell amazing, you look amazing, and I just want to put my head on your shoulder and turn my face into your amazing, warm, softer than any scarf skin, and breathe that comforting scent that is just you.”

He now was looking at the floor, somewhat guiltily. You took a step closer to him, your voice lowering, softening. 

“And I said it was ‘weird’ how truly, madly, and deeply in love I am with you.”

He looked up at you, his eyes almost comically large, making you smile. 

“Don’t believe me? Listen to my heartbeat.”

He shut his eyes, scrunching them tight in concentration, and they grew tighter with every word you said. 

“Isaac, I am truly…. Madly…. Deeply in love with you.”

His eyes popped open and they slowly raised to meet yours, a smile climbing his face. 

“Now see,” you began, taking his hand with a smile, which only grew as he looked down at your joined hands goofily. “We wouldn’t be having this conversation if you had just listened.”

“Well, for once in my life, I’m glad I’m a bad listener,” he beamed. “Maybe I should not listen more often.”


	10. Fangs first, questions later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Can I request an imagine where the reader is a witch who is on the run from her coven and ends up in the woods of Beacon Hills, where she meets Isaac. He’s not sure what she is but knows she’s not normal, so he attacks her and she like kicks his ass with her powers lol And she tries to explain to him that she’s not a threat, so he takes her to Scott and becomes part of the pack. Sorry it’s kinda long lol thanks!

_A/N: This was fun! Sorry it’s so late! I hope you like it!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: Hi! Can I request an imagine where the reader is a witch who is on the run from her coven and ends up in the woods of Beacon Hills, where she meets Isaac. He’s not sure what she is but knows she’s not normal, so he attacks her and she like kicks his ass with her powers lol And she tries to explain to him that she’s not a threat, so he takes her to Scott and becomes part of the pack. Sorry it’s kinda long lol thanks!**

Xxx

You stopped running, trying to catch your breath, looking up at the lofty tree branches and scowling when you saw they concealed the moon. Shadows grew longer, deeper, more terrifying in this new place, seemingly threatening to swallow you whole. 

A snap of a twig behind you made you whip your head toward the sound, and you felt a bit like a cliché movie. 

A low growl and pair of glowing yellow eyes came out of one of the shadows, their slow blink somehow unnerving. “Who are you?” It asked, before sniffing loudly. “Better yet, _what_ are you?”

You felt your head tilting to the side as you listened to the voice. It was smooth, and deep, and young. The kindness underneath betraying the low, rumbling growl you heard yet again. 

“I’ll raise you one better - Where am I?”

A snarl as the eyes drew closer made you smile. “I asked first!”

“I asked second.”

“Look, you… _Whatever_. I know you aren’t human. Not entirely. But I’m also not sure what that other smell is. Now, in my experience, bad smell means bad guy. Er, girl-” he was cut off as he flew back into a tree with a wave of your hand. 

You found yourself laughing. “I’m sorry, I really am. It’s just… I’m sure you’re very charming, and I’ve always had a soft spot for young betas like you, but damn! You talk too much!”

“What are you?” He said lowly as his eyes faded, struggling to free himself from the invisible hold that bound him to the tree. 

You slowly walked toward him. “I’m not a threat, if that’s what you’re asking,” you said flippantly, stopping a few feet in front of him. 

“Let me go, and I’ll believe you.”

“Fine, fine,” you found yourself chuckling, waving a hand and turning to walk away as he fell to the ground with a thud. The sound of him beginning to charge at you, and you smiled. Side stepping and waving your hand yet again, you sent him flying past you, face first into the dead leaves that coated the forest floor. Slowly you tisked at him, shaking your head with each sound. “I thought you said you’d believe me, little beta?”

“How can I believe someone when I don’t even know their name?”

You smiled. This wolf was spunky, and you liked that. Usually they were all fangs first, questions later. Holding out your hand, your smile grew when you saw him flinch. You couldn’t blame him. After all, you had done nothing but antagonize him since you met. You rolled your eyes and gestured again gently, waiting for him to take your hand and help him up. 

“Y/N. I’m a witch, and I’m on the run. I’d really prefer not to explain it all out here in the open, because like you, the hunters are after me, too.”

Reluctantly taking your hand, he stood with a nod of thanks before brushing himself off. “Isaac. And you’re in Beacon Hills.”

 _Shit_.

“Do you know Scott McCall?” 

The beta laughed. “Um, yes. I know my alpha.”

You sighed in relief. “I have to talk to him. My old coven, the ones I’m running from, they have something planned that involves him and this town. They don’t like how he evens the playing field for the forces of light. They want Beacon Hills to be the capital of darkness.”

“It kind of already is,” Isaac laughed. “You should have been here the last few years-”

“Yes, but with a true alpha, the evil is kept from spreading. The universe is evening the playing field all on it’s own, but my coven want to go against the forces of nature and make this the starting point for spreading evil.”

“Like a wolfsbane bullet…” He said softly. 

“Exactly. Except they want to shoot the heart first, not giving it a chance to heal.”

“Come with me. I’ll take you to Scott.” He turned and began walking, only to pull up short a few steps later, turning with an impish grin on his face. “Oh. And welcome to Beacon Hills.”


	11. Didn't Even Notice

**Based on the gifs in[this](http://fyeahdanielsharman.tumblr.com/post/139618904209) post.**

_A/N: This just hit me. I hope you like it. It is not Roommates._

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.**

**Words: 1,347**

**_Gifs give so much inspiration. Thank you,[@aworldmadeforme](https://tmblr.co/mRdYqpY6QIwkPDXZUvENbXg) for looking over it before I published it for me. I was so apprehensive. Thank you for putting my mind at ease._**

Xxx

You didn’t even notice at first. Who knew how long it had been going on? Lydia. Lydia knew. Lydia always knew everything. 

“He does not,” you said with a swat of your hand as if to shoo away her words. 

“Yes, he does,” Lydia countered, smirking at your gesture. “He has stared at you every day this semester. Not even the teacher has seen his piece yet. He works on it after he finishes the assignments.”

“And you think it’s me why?”

She looked at you blankly. “Why else would he stare at you as he paints?”

“I don’t know…. Maybe he is looking at the color chart behind me.” You shrugged, your face going pink. 

“No, I think he is looking at the color chart on your face,” she grinned, poking your cheek with one pointer finger, making you roll your eyes, and stare down at the floor. 

“Goodbye, Lydia,” you said teasingly as the bell rang, and she simply smiled with a wink before turning the opposite way to head to her next class.

You turned toward the door of your next class, catching a glimpse of Isaac sitting against his locker down the hall, a sketch pad in hand. You knew he had a free period, and he liked to have some time to himself, but that wasn’t what bothered you. No, it was the way his eyes went wide and met yours before quickly darting away down to his book, his pencil moving in a forced fury, his cheeks going pink as he cleared his throat in the now quieting halls. The flush ran up to the tips of his ears, and he reached his free hand back to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck, halting his pencil for only a second before making it move again. 

Because when that happened, that brief moment of eye contact, your stomach did something stupid, a little flip for joy, and it left you feeling completely confused as you wandered into math, ignoring the odd looks from Stiles and Scott as you made your way past them to a seat in the back. 

Staring blankly at the textbook as the teacher began, you got lost in the thought of what it would take to make the perfect shade to paint Isaac’s eyes. 

Now that you thought about it, they had stared at you enough that you had them memorized. All the flecks, all the speckles, all the shades in between. And even when they shifted to gold, you knew what those looked like, too. They were exactly the same as the sweet eyes you had caught in the hallway, but when they shifted, there was an emotion in them you couldn’t quite place added to the mix, and that was just something you didn’t think you could get down on paper. 

It wasn’t a twinkle, like all the books say. A sparkle, or a glimmer, all those words seemed wrong. 

You were lost in looking for words to describe the emotion in your head when your name being said snapped you back to reality. Looking up, you saw all the faces of your classmates turned your way, Scott and Stiles looking amused, and the teacher looking at you disapprovingly. 

“Sorry,” you said, closing your textbook. “I’m just not really feeling well. Can I go see the nurse? I’m feeling lightheaded. Bordering on dizzy.” You slid the book into your backpack without waiting for a reply, taking the huff the teacher gave as clearance, zipped it and swung it over your shoulder before striding out of the classroom. 

You had never been one for words, your excuse one of those things you knew you’d play over and over in your mind for the rest of your life wondering why you couldn’t simply leave it at ‘I don’t feel well’.

Passing by Isaac as you made your way down the hall, he jumped to his feet instantly, catching your elbow gently to stop you before you breezed on by. “What’s wrong?”

His voice was soft and matched the words you’d tried to come up with to describe his eyes, along with his features, despite the way they creased with worry. 

“Nothing,” you said after a moment, rushing the word out too quickly, making it sound forced. You looked him up and down, wondering why your mind swirled with words to describe him instead of thinking of words to speak. Running a hand through your hair, you looked back up to his face and smiled tightly. “Nothing,” you said a little easier, at least you hoped. His face wouldn’t tell you anything, worry still etched across it in lines and arches. “Just…. Feeling a little dizzy, is all.” You took a deep breath, smiling a little more easily. “Got a little tunnel vision in math class. Felt a little claustrophobic between all the letters parading as numbers.”

The worry eased up on his face, and he even smiled a little bit. “Yeah, I know how that is. Want me to walk you to the nurse’s office?”

This time your smile was not forced. “No, no, I think I just need some air. Too many things have happened in these hallways the last few years for me to feel any better than back in the classroom. I think I’ll just step outside-”

“I’ll come with you.” He left no room for arguments, no room for rebuttal, only room for agreeance as you nodded and walked along beside him until you stepped outside and felt the sun on your face. 

Tilting your head up and taking a deep breath with your eyes closed, you let it out with a smile, and opened your eyes to find him smiling down at you. 

“I’m gonna go lay down in that little patch of grass over there,” you pointed to the little courtyard just off to the side. “The sun feels too good. Besides, when is the next time we will get the chance to just feel the sun without the looming threat of impending doom?”

Isaac chuckled, making his way to a table that was next to the spot you plopped down, his sketch pad suddenly back in front of him. 

You waited a few minutes before asking. “That pencil has been going non stop. What’cha drawing?”

The sound of sketching stopped abruptly, and you heard his heart rate pick up dramatically. “Um, just… Um…. Something that has been on my mind for a while now.”

“Okay, Mr. Cryptic. Think you can give me a little more to go on there?” You smiled, eyes still closed to the sun. 

You heard him chuckle. “Okay, um. It’s beautiful, and bright, and makes me happy. When I hear it, I can’t help but stop and listen. When I see it, I want to smile and adore it, but at the same time grab it and hold it tight, tuck my face in, and never let go. I don’t know what I would do without it. It really is someone special.” There was a beat. “‘Something’! I meant ‘something’ special, not ‘someone’. Sorry.”

You cracked an eye open to look at him, finding him staring down at the sketch book, lightly stabbing the paper with the tip of his pencil, his face red from his chin all the way to the tips of his ears. He began to rub the back of his neck in that way he did when embarrassed. 

“They must be something special to have earned a spot like that in your heart. Truly. They sound like someone special.”

His hand had frozen mid scratch on his neck, his body along with it. As he slowly lowered his hand, you opened both eyes fully, and turned your head toward him, his eyes meeting yours and holding your gaze for a moment more before he spoke softly. 

“She really is.”

You don’t know quite what was exchanged in that moment, a new feeling to add to the growing list of things you could not describe, but whatever it was, it just felt right.


End file.
